Buggy the Clown/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Buggy the Clown. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"You're Roronoa Zoro, yeah? I'll kill you to improve my reputation!" *"You better stop messing with me, girl!" *"I'll slice you to bits!" *"Now you've done it... Don't steal any of my treasure!" *"Thanks...!" *"That hurt, dammit! Somebody out there help me!" *"Let's go! The Grand Line shall be my kingdom!" *"Say my name! I'm about to save you!" *"You been acting pretty flashy out here, huh?" *"Ah ha ha! Look who came to help you!" *"Hey, you! What're you fighting me for? Trying to raise your rep?!" *"Yeah, yeah, all right. I'll do it, all right?" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"Listen and be in awe! I am the great, invincible pirate! The “Legendary Buggy”!" *"Huh? You realize that I'm the great pirate, “Buggy the Clown”?" *"Wahahahahaha! Let's go! The world better be ready!" *"Wahahaha! Who do you think I am?!" *"Bwahahahaha! I will carve my name on your body!" *"You idiot! Think I'll let you get away?!" *"Now is the best chance! I'm going to finish you real good!" *"Dammit!!! I'm done for!" *"Forward, men! Let's give 'em a scare!" *"This land is under my control. Now where is my treasure?!" *"Wahahahaha! Now this belongs to me!" *"I have taken this territory!" *"This has been captured by “Buggy the Clown”!" *"I did it! Time to make some noise!!!" *"What are you even trying to say to me, you splendid idiot?!" *"Now I'm one step closer to being the Pirate King. Men! It's time for a celebration!" *"Let's go, you dogs! I will conquer the world!" *"Let's go, you dogs! Put up the flag of the new “Buggy Pirates”!" One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 *"Prepare yourself for a taste of the terror of the great pirate captain Buggy!" *"Let's go! I'll be the one to control the “Grand Line”!" *"Wahahahahaha! Let's go! The world better be ready!" *"Wahahahaha! Watch me before you talk!" *"I will be taking all of the world's treasure!" *"Swords really don't work on me, but still impressive!" *"Gyah hah hah! Just try to cut me with your sword!" *"Whether you cut me or not, I am a Chop Chop Human. I can't lose to a sword!" *"Huh? you realize that I am the great pirate, “Buggy the Clown”?" *"Listen and be in awe! I am the great, invincible pirate! The “Legendary Buggy”!" *"We went through hell together... If you've forgotten, I'll remind you!" *"We overcame that adventure together... If you forgot, I'll make you remember!" *"Anyone who gets in my way will get a nice death!" *"Ahh! That was scary! I was gonna run but...uh...I guess I won." *"Wahahaha! This should make me even more famous!" *"Wahahaha! Who did you think I am?!" *"And that's the fight! I'll use your long nose as a tomb!" *"Wahahahaha, it is an honor to be defeated by me!" *"If I use my true power the Marines will be completely destroyed!" *"If I beat you here, I'm bound to earn some fame!" *"So if I beat them, does that mean I'll become the next Warlord of the Seas?" *"I did it! Time to make some noise!!!" *"Thank goodness! That beautiful skin is unscarred, right?!" *"This land is under my control! Now, where is my treasure?!" *"I have taken this territory!" *"Wahahahaha. Now this belongs to me!" *"...Well, then. Look at you. You're still no match for me, but." *"You smoky bastard! You won't capture me again!" *"There's probably more, so don't let your guard down!" *"Gah! I've been found out by the marines!" *"The Whitebeard Pirates!? Y-you trynna upset me with that name?" *"Bwahahahaha! I will carve my name on your body!" *"Yes! This proves my life is amazing!" *"Dammit, dammit, dammit! I won't let you escape!" *"All right! Well done!" *"Now I'm one step closer to being the Pirate King. Men! It's time for the celebration!" *"Does this power mean I am already on the level of the Four Emperors? Wait, no. The Pirate King?!" *"Gyah hah hah! No can get through Captain Buggy's defenses!" *"Now this is being serious! Wahaha!" *"Clearly heaven... wants me to be the Pirate King?" Category:Quotes